Don't Judge Me When You Made The Same Mistake
by Mirror Rain
Summary: A few months after Tavion had been defeated, Jaden and Rosh still work at the Academy. What happens when Jaden hasn't really gotten over Rosh's betrayel? Rated T just in case. I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS: JEDI KNIGHT JEDI ACADEMY OR THESE CHARACTORS!
1. Alone, But Not Broken

"Jaden, stop that."

"Yes master." Jaden spoke and turned around to her master, Kyle Katarn. The Storm Trooper behind her relaxed slightly, after have been force lightninged for half an hour.

"I understand that you want to get information from the trooper, but that is not the right way to go." He spoke. "I also know that it was hard forgiving Rosh, and that you still are, but torturing an enemy soldier is not the right way to get over it."

Jaden's head lowered slightly and she sighed.

"I understand master."

"Now go see him. He's out in the courtyard." Kyle said and pointed to the door.

Jaden nodded and walked out of the door, not intending to see Rosh first.

She walked to her room, quickly had a shower and got changed. She attached her lightsaber to her hilt and sighed, still slightly missing her old one.

Knowing that Rosh most likely wasn't at the courtyard any more (he could hardly stay in one place for so long) she force sensed his presence and followed along a trail in the force to him. She found him in the cafeteria, eating with a group of friends.

Rosh had seemed to make friends quickly in the academy, much faster than Jaden at least. And even when he did betray his friends and turn to the dark side, when he came back it was almost as if nothing had ever happened.

Jaden went over to the front of the cafeteria, grabbed a tray, got her food and sat at a table at the back of the room. She was alone, but she normally was.

She once had some people that came to sit with her, but that was only as admirers it seemed. Two months after she had defeated Tavion in the Tomb of Ragnos, stopping her from resurrecting him and ending all Jedi, people had started to forget. They had their own 'stopping the end of the galaxy' quests. Just because Jaden had stopped two giant threats by herself didn't mean anything to anybody anymore.

She sighed as she looked down at her peas and carrot, stabbing one. She brought the fork up to her eyes and looked at the orange thing on her fork. She wasn't fond of carrots.

Her eyes wandered to the table near the centre of the giant room and could see Rosh and his friends laughing.

She sighed again, dropped her fork and left the room, feeling sorry for herself.

Every corner she turned, someone was talking or laughing with someone else. It was as if the whole academy was trying to prove a point to her. A little voice in the back of her head spoke.

_You're alone._

"I know that." She murmured sadly to herself as she wondered to her room. She closed and locked door behind her. Not bothering to change her clothes, she hopped into the bed she was assigned to, letting the memory of the day wonder in her head.

"Why should he get all the glory?" Jaden whispered in the room. "I did all of the work. Yet I still have nothing." She looked out to the window to see the moon shining brightly at her.

"Well, almost." Her own voice replied to her. She rolled to the side and let a tear roll down her cheek.


	2. Nightmares and Arguements

"Rosh!"

"Hello Jaden."

Jaden looked around the room. It was the temple of Ragnos.

"How did we get in here? What's going on!" Jaden asked. Rosh laughed.

"Did you really think that just blocking the door would keep anyone away from this power? And leaving the sceptre in here was really, really stupid. Almost as stupid as you letting me live." He smirked.

Rosh held the sceptre in his hand, turned and aimed it at the statue.

"Rosh no! What are you doing?"

"Giving myself the ultimate power." Rosh spoke. "The power of Marka Ragnos."

"Rosh stop!"

The sceptre shot out a red beam at the statue and all of a sudden, the temple started shaking.

"Rosh come on, we've got to get out of here!"

"No Jaden! This is my time! And you're not leaving either!"

"Why not!"

"Because Marka Ragnos wants revenge on you Jaden, for stopping him from being free."

"Rosh this isn't funny! Enough lets-"

Jaden's sentence was cut short as a blue ghost came flying out of the statue, and entered Rosh's body. Rosh fell onto his knees.

"Rosh, no!"

Rosh started laughing. Although, when he stood up, Jaden knew it wasn't him.

He eyes were bloodshot red and parts of his clothing were blue.

"R-Rosh?"

"No Jaden." A voice spoke. A darker voice of Rosh's. "Rosh is gone. Marko Ragnos is back. And he will destroy you!"

"NO!"

"NO!" Jaden screamed and fell off her bed. The sun shone through her window and birds chirped in the background. Jaden looked around, gasping. She eventually relaxed and fell collapsed on the floor. She rose a hand close to her chest, where a medallion that Rosh had given her for her birthday sat, giving her comfortable thoughts.

"Jaden?" A voice called from behind the door.

"Yeah?" She responded. She swallowed some saliva to moisturise her raspy throat.

"Kyle wants us to have a practise today." The voice said.

Jaden sighed. "I'll be out in a few Rosh."

She got up, had a quick shower, brushed and tied up part of her hair, and got dressed.

She unlocked and opened her door to see Rosh on the other side, lazily leaning on the wall on the opposite side of the door.

He smiled at her.

"Don't you just love having the same master?" He grinned "Kinda makes us partners huh?"

Jaden gave a small smile and nodded in response. He was always saying things like that in the morning. Then he'd move on to something completely random or off subject.

"Is that a new shirt?" he asked.

Jaden looked down at the shirt she was wearing and shook her head.

"I've had it for awhile."

_I was defeating you when I last wore it._ Jaden thought unhappily.

Kyle was waiting for them in an area in the training ground. Jaden grimaced because it was the same area that Rosh had planted a Jedi robot for her. She had just barely made it out alive.

"I know that you both have very well balanced force powers." Kyle began. "But now I want to see how you use your force powers for attack and defence."

Kyle turned and force pushed the button on the bridge above them and two Jedi droids came out from a door.

"I want you both to attack and defend yourself with one droid each. Use as many force powers as you want, but do at least three." Kyle spoke as the two droids looked around. "I'll be standing guard just in case one of you two slip up. Not that I think you will."

Kyle jumped and landed on what looked like a broken wall.

Jaden and Rosh both brought out their light sabers and got ready to dual. Naturally, Jaden knew that Rosh's competitive side would come out and naturally, Jaden wanted to beat him.

Knowing that this test was based on force skills, she raised her hands and force lighteninged the droid. Rosh instead, opted to force protect.

Jaden's droid noticed her when she used her force powers on it, so it turned and charged at Jaden, lightsaber raised and ready to strike. Before it could get to her though, she used force push to make it fly back and become defective for a while.

Rosh healed himself quickly as his droid sliced a cut at his arm.

Jaden got bored quickly and finished off the droid, using her force rage and attacked her droid. It fell instantly.

Rosh must have noticed Jaden killing her droid and used his force speed to run up to the droid, and attacked it from multiple sides, causing lose some of its droid parts, and fall.

Kyle new that they both had much more other force powers, but chose not to dwell on it then.

"Very good you two." He complimented them both.

"Thank you master." Jaden bowed.

"Thanks Kyle." Rosh smiled and turned to Jaden. "I noticed you using a lot of dark side force. You aren't thinking of turning are you?"

Jaden looked at him shocked.

"What? No! I was just nearly out of force power!" Jaden frowned and crossed her arms.

"Oh please. I was just halfway through my force power." Rosh retorted.

"Yeah well I was using dark side powers that I hardly use at all so I just wanted to practise them a bit. They use way more force power then my light side ones!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come you were just recently using lightening on a storm trooper? I know that you were just getting info out of him, but I think that you just liked seeing someone squirm."

"It wasn't like that!"

"Yes it was! I could see it in your eyes. In fact I think-"

"Rosh I think that's enough." Kyle interjected.

"No Kyle, let him finish." Jaden said to her master.

Rosh smirked. "I think that you want to go around killing and slaying people like Tavion."

"This coming from a man who joined Tavion's side and tried to kill me."

"Exactly! I know what it looks like when someone wants someone else to suffer. And as far as I can tell, you want everyone to suffer and beg to be killed."

"Rosh, you and I both know that I wouldn't do that. I stopped Tavion. I let you live. I-"

"Killed as many people as you could to get to where you are. And if you had to go back to the start, you'd do it all again."

Jaden's eyes glared at him.

"What are you saying Rosh? That I'm a murderer?"

"No. I'm saying that your nothing but a Sith spit wannabe, who wants to kill whoever she can to get to the top, and lead the entire galaxy to destruction!"

Jaden grit her teeth and stomped up to Rosh. He began to step back and just when Jaden was on him, Kyle put his arm in front of her.

"That's enough Jaden. We've already lost pupils."

"But he-"

"I know but you can't let him get to you. Just calm down."

Jaden looked down angrily at the ground.

"Yes master."

"Now Ro-"

Jaden used her force speed to get out of the training grounds as quick as she could. She didn't want to hear anything anymore.

She ran to her room, locked the door and collapsed on her bed, tears streaming out again.

She was almost convinced that she shouldn't be in the academy. Rosh was her only friend, and after what he had said to her, it was too much. Jaden couldn't cope.

Jaden had no friends. Kyle or Luke could be counted as one, but they didn't. There was no one to complain to about anything. If she did to Kyle or Luke, instead they would just contradict her like they did every time she complained.

Rosh had betrayed her, and she didn't know anyone else.

There was a knock at her door and she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Jaden?" Rosh's voice called.

"Go away." Jaden spoke. She made herself sound calm instead of angry or sad.

"Come on Jaden. You know I was joking."

"Did I?" she asked, trying not to growl.

"Jaden just let me in. Please?"

Jaden bit her lip, went to her bathroom, quickly wiped the tears off her face and opened the door.

"Look Jaden. I'm sorry." Rosh spoke. His hand rubbed the back of his neck like he was nervous.

"Sorry for what? Calling me Sith spit, or assuming that I'm going to betray the Jedi soon?"

"All of it. Really I am."

There was a slight pause, and Jaden was about to accept Rosh's apology when something clicked. Jaden grit her teeth and grew angry again.

"Kyle put you up to this didn't he?" She growled.

Rosh looked up at her surprised.

"No, Jaden! He didn't-"

"Tell him that when I want an apology, I want to make sure that it was you that apologised. Not Kyle telling you to." Jaden pushed Rosh out of her room and he hit the wall behind him.

"Jaden I-"

Jaden closed and locked her door. She let go a breath she didn't know she was holding and sat on her bed.

"Why?" She murmured. "Why can't you just do something because you told yourself to, not someone else? Even if you are afraid."


	3. Busy Universe, Busy Friends

**Author's note:** First off, I'd like to thank readers. So... Thanks.

Second: I was happy with the couple of comments that I got, and put out what I **thought** was the second chapter. So, when I went back to check on my story, it's pretty understandable why I was pretty peeved about it. (For anyone who didn't know, it didn't work and I ended up posting another copy of the first. Probably peeved off readers too.) So I've decided to _try _and put out this next chapter. If it doesn't work (again) I apologise.

Thirdly: As much as I want to (and as geeky as that may sound), I do NOT own 'Star Wars, Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy' (Wow. Mouthfull). That belongs to Lucas Arts... I think. I dunno. Go look it up.

Anyway, here it is

Enjoy!

Jaden got up the next morning and instantly prepared for a mission.

She attached her lightsaber hilt to her gun belt and put it on, trying to forget about the day before.

She walked into the assembly chamber and Luke was there waiting, like he normally was.

"Morning Jaden. Ready for your next mission?" he asked.

Jaden nodded.

"I want you to go to Tatooine. We had gotten a distress signal recently from a town. A small group of Sith Jedi had apparently invaded a Tuskian Raider encampment, and now have control over that and the Tuskian Raiders that live in it. They had invaded the town and taken many people prisoner, believed to feed them to Banthas. Why? We do not know. I need you to go find out and help to town."

"Yes Master Skywalker." Jaden spoke, bowed, and left the room. She went into the weapons room, picked up a bowcaster and a blaster rifle, as well as some grenades.

"Off again kiddo?" Kyle spoke as he walked into the room, picking up some weapons himself. Jaden nodded.

"Luke wants me to do something on Tatooine." Jaden replied. "Seems a little easy."

"Ah now, don't get too cocky. Everything is easier said than done." Kyle said. He picked up a few mines . "Come back in one piece." He called out behind him as he walked out the door.

Jaden walked off to the docking bay and picked out a ship. Hopping in it she saw Rosh getting into another one next to her. Quickly shaking her head to get rid of memories, she pulled out of the docking bay and flew off to Tatooine.

_Universe seems a bit busy today._ She thought glumly as she left the planet's atmosphere, and jumped into hyperspace.

Jaden returned from her mission and (after giving Luke and Kyle information about what came from it) went to her room. She loved it how Tatooine changed her white skin into a more sun kissed look, but hated how the sand somehow managed to get sand into every nook and cranny of her body and clothes.

She stripped, had a quick shower, got changed and went out into the courtyard. Other students were out there, talking with each other, but Jaden paid them no mind. She walked to the corner of the courtyard and force jumped into a tree. She sat down on a good thick branch and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the jungle around the academy.

"Thought I'd find you here." A voice said. Jaden squinted one eye open to see Rosh underneath her, then closed it again. She heard him force jump and land on the branch with her.

"Look Jaden." Rosh spoke. Jaden opened her eyes and watched him fumble with his hands.

"I really am sorry about what I said. I didn't think that you'd take it personal. I wasn't thinking and... well... I'm just sorry ok? Really."

Jaden stood up and crossed her arms. She walked up to Rosh, the branch ever so slightly moved with each step.

She stopped when she got in front of him and looked into his eyes. What she saw was pure honesty and sadness. A grin broke out on her face.

"Took you long enough you big slug." She laughed and gave him a hug.

Rosh was surprised and stepped back. The branch went down and he and Jaden fell back onto the ground, her arms still around his neck.

They landed surprisingly on their knees, without letting go. They look in each other's eyes and began laughing.

"Are you ok?" Rosh managed to say between laughs.

"Yeah I think so. You?" Jaden giggled.

"Yeah." Rosh replied. They both had finally calmed down and relaxed.

Jaden looked around a while to see if any one watched that happen.

She felt hot breathe on her ear and she turned her head to see Rosh's eyes, staring intensely at her.

"J-Jaden... I..." Rosh lost his voice. Jaden look at his eyes and his lips. She felt herself lean forward.

Her breath quickened and she could feel Rosh's do the same. She closed her eyes and-

"Rosh. We've got a mission for you." A quiet voice spoke. Jaden opened her eyes and looked at Rosh curiously. Rosh sighed heavily. He reached a hand up to the com on his ear.

"Rosh Penin here. What is it Kyle?" He asked.

"Something's come up on the planet of Dantooine. You ready for it?" The voice spoke back. Rosh nodded. "I'll be there in a few. Rosh over and out."

Jaden bit her lip and Rosh looked down at her.

"Well, I have to go." He said. Jaden nodded sadly.

"I heard."

They both sat the looking at each other for a few more minutes.

"Jaden. There's something that I have been meaning to tell you. I... I.." Rosh began

"Rosh are you coming?" Kyle spoke to him again. Rosh sighed again.

"Yes, just wait a minute."

"I can wait a few minutes, but who knows how long Dantooine has left. Now hurry." 

Rosh nodded glumly. "Yes master."

The line went dead and Rosh looked at Jaden again.

"He's a bit impatient." He sighed. Jaden shrugged.

"He normally is."

"Ok, I have to go now. Dantooine's waiting." Rosh spoke. Jaden nodded. They looked at each other's eyes again.

"Jaden?"

"Yes?"

"Can you let me go so I can prepare for my mission?" Rosh asked with a slight grin.

Jaden's eyes went wide as she realised that her arms were still around Rosh, and she let go quickly.

"R-right." She stuttered and stood up.

Rosh did too and looked at her again.

"Ok then. I'll see you when I get back?" He asked and Jaden nodded again.

Rosh smiled. "Alright. See you in a while Jaden!" He shouted behind him as he began to force speed off to the armoury.

Jaden waved goodbye and her smile slowly faded.

_Alone again._ The voice spoke. Jaden nodded.

"I know."

**Ok so I hope that was good. Sorry it took a while to me to notice the screw up. Grr.**

**But anywhoo. Thanks for reading **

**Up next, Rosh's return. **

**BYE~!**


	4. Can't You See Me?

Jaden listened as Kyle told her the news of Rosh's return.

"He needs a little bit of time to have a shower, get changed, go off to the hospital wing for checkups, and then have a meal, but I think you can catch him after that." He spoke to her. Jaden nodded.

"I understand Kyle."

"And I actually want you to talk to him this time. No fighting."

"Of course master."

"Jaden?"

Jaden gave Kyle a reassuring smile.

"I promise that there will be no fights the next time I see him. As for the time after that... who knows?" She laughed. Kyle smiled back and shooed her away.

She laughed at Kyle's waving hand and walked off to her room to have a shower and get changed. She had been training all day and reeked of sweat.

She used force speed to quickly get to her room and immediately locked the door and hopped into the shower. When done, she blow dried her wet hair and brushed it. She did it up then got changed into some clothes and looked at her mirror, then left her room with a smile.

She force sensed Rosh's presence and ran to him. She finally saw him down the end of a hallway and a grin grew on her face.

"Hey Rosh!" She called to him. He turned and went down another hallway.

'Maybe he didn't hear me.' She thought and went to chase him.

"Rosh! Rosh! Hello!" She called she was running and walked beside him when she caught up.

"Hey Rosh. How was the mission?" She asked. He didn't reply. He didn't even give her a glance.

She stood in front of him and began walking backwards.

"Hello? Rosh? Are you listening?" She growled.

'_Don't get angry. You promised._'

Jaden stopped and Rosh walked past her. She watched him walk away from her and turn down another hallway.

'You're not getting away that easily!' She thought and ran out in front of him.

"Rosh Penin, stop." She spoke and put a hand up to stop him.

"Rosh! Hey, how was the mission?" A voice said behind Jaden. She turned and Rosh smiled.

"Hey Ran. It was pretty good. A little bit rough, but nothing I couldn't handle."

Jaden's draw dropped.

'_He's ignoring me! ME!'_ She thought. She was about to go up and grab him when Kyle's voice rang in her head, telling her not to argue.

Jaden scowled.

"Well, see you later then." She growled and turned away from him to go back to her room. If she wasn't training or talking to Rosh, then there was nothing better to do anyway.


End file.
